Misunderstandings
by Aknumena
Summary: Ryuichi likes Tatsuha, Shuichi finds out, Tatsuha thinks Ryuichi likes someone else, and chaos ensues. Pairings: RyuxTats, YukixShu, HiroxSu.
1. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the gravitation stuff...none of it.

* * *

Ryuichi paced back and forth in his living room. Kumagoro was sitting on the couch watching his troubled friend. Finally fed up, the pink stuffed animal asked his friend what was wrong. Ryuichi stopped pacing and sighed, "Oh, Kuma. I don't know what to do. I can't make it go away." 

**_Can't make what go away?_** Kuma asked.

"This feeling in my stomach. It only happens sometimes, but I don't know why," Ryuichi replied. Fear struck the singer and he rushed over to Kuma with wide eyes and knelt in front of the bunny. "You don't think I'm sick do you?"

Kuma boped Ryuichi lightly on the head and said **_No silly, you're not getting sick. How else do you feel?_**

"Well," Ryuichi thought, "I get hot and cold, there's a tingly feeling in my body, and I get happy and sad all at the same time."

Kuma thought hard and asked **_When do you get this feeling?_**

Ryuichi looked confused a little and then replied, "When I'm with Tatsuha-kun."

Kuma laughed and Ryuichi asked, "What's so funny na no da?

Kuma replied **_Ryu, you're in love with Tatsuha._**

Ryuichi's eyes got big and he looked at Kuma and said, "Kuma, you're so smart!"

Kuma just sat there and smiled.

Ryuichi jumped up and turned back into his happy, carefree self after such a serious conversation and went to go get ready for the party at Yuki and Shuichi's. When he was ready to go, he grabbed Kuma and called Tohma to come and pick him up. The ride over was mostly silent, save for a few comments from Kuma and Ryuichi, confusing Tohma.

They arrived at Yuki's house and got out of the car.

"Now Kuma, remember what I said, we're not going to tell anyone, not even Shuichi, na no da."

**_Alright,_** Kuma replied.

Tohma shook his head in confusion and proceeded to ring the doorbell. All three stood and waited until the door opened.

"Ah, come in Tohma and Sakuma-san," Tatsuha said, with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Ryuichi froze in front of the door.

* * *

So tell me what you think, good or bad, and I should update sometime tomorrow. 


	2. Shuichi's Discovery

"Sakuma-san, are you alright?" Tatsuha asked.

Ryuichi snapped out of it and started to get the feeling in his stomach while Kuma was quietly telling him **_It's alright_**. Ryuichi smiled his child-like smile and was about to answer the young monk when "Sakuma-san!" was heard throughout the house. Shuichi ran up to Ryuichi and started talking. "Sakuma-san, I'm so glad you're here. Guess what?! Yuki let me get a karaoke machine! Though it's just for the party, but we can sing!"

Ryuichi's eyes lit up and he let himself be dragged to the living room by his pink-haired friend. When they got to the living room, he saw Hiro, Suguru, K, and even Sakano. Yuki, of couse was sitting on his couch, smoking a cigarette, and listening to Mika drone on about something.

A microphone was suddenly pushed in front of his face. "Here Sakuma-san, you can sing this next song," Shuichi said, smiling.

"Okay!" Ryuichi replied, happily taking the microphone.

Ryuichi sang the song and when it was over, he got applause. Up next was K, so Ryuichi went to go sit down.

Throughout the whole evening, he tried his hardest not to look at the young monk, but it was just too hard not to. So he would glance up at him and anytime he would make eye-contact or almost make eye-contact, he would avert his eyes.

No one in particular was paying attention to Ryuichi's behavior since he would talk to Kuma and join in the conversations like everyone else, no one except, Shuichi. The lead singer of Bad Luck was sitting there clinging to Yuki, who had finally given up on pushing him off, when he looked over to his idol and noticed the man looking over at something multiple times. So Shuichi decided to find out what had peaked his idol's interest. The next time it happened, Shuichi looked in the same direction.

'_Hmm, I don't see anything, but a painting and Tatsuha,_' Shuichi thought to himself. '_Sakuma-san's interested in art now?_' Shuichi thought some more. After a few more minutes of thinking and seeing Ryuichi's face turn a slight shade of pink when the young monk finally got up the nerve to comment on what Kuma had just said in the conversation, Shuichi finally got it. '_He likes Tatsuha!_'

Shuichi unattached himself from Yuki and stood up.

"Where are you going brat?" Yuki asked.

"Um, I thought I would show Sakuma-san my new drawing. Yeah, my drawing that I made for him," Shuichi replied nervously.

"So that's what you were up to earlier with all that paint?" Yuki said, slightly irritated.

"Yep, come on Sakuma-san," Shuichi said, walking towards the guest room.

"Yay!" Ryuichi yelled and followed after Shuichi.

When Shuichi and Ryuichi got into the guest room, Shuichi closed the door partway.

"Hey! There's no drawing here. Shu-chan did you lie to me and Kuma?" Ryuichi said, with big teary eyes.

"Uh, no Sakuma-san, it's just the paint isn't dry yet so we have to wait. But I wanted to talk to you," Shuichi told him. Ryuichi looked at him questionably.

"Sakuma-san, do you like Tatsuha?" Shuichi asked, hoping for a calm reaction. What he heard next surprised him.

"Kuma! You said you wouldn't tell," Ryuichi stated towards the bunny.

**_I didn't_**, Kuma replied.

"You mean you do?" Shuichi asked in surprise.

"Yes, I like him," Ryuichi said.

"Oh, this is great!" Shuichi said, doing a little dance.

"But I don't think he likes me back, so we can't tell him," Ryuichi said.

"But he does Sakuma-san, now we just need to go and--"Shuichi started to say.

"No!" Ryuichi yelled, startiling Shuichi. "I mean, no we can't, not yet."

"Alright, your secret is safe with me," Shuichi said, smiling and pointing to himself.

Ryuichi smiled and said, "Yay!"

**As Shuichi and Ryuichi are talking**

"Tatsuha, where are you going?" Tohma asked.

"To the restroom," Tatsuha replied, actually going to go look for Ryuichi. He walked past the guest room and heard voices. He also noticed it was partially open. Curious, Tatsuha listened in.

"Yes, I like him," he heard Ryuichi say.

"Oh, this is great!" Shuichi replied.

'_He likes someone?_' Tatsuha thought. He quickly walked away from the room not wanting to hear anymore. '_Great, now that he likes someone, I'll never have a chance. I need to get out of here._'

**Back to Shuichi and Ryuichi**

"Come on, let's go back to the party," Shuichi said.

"Okay!" Ryuichi replied, carrying Kuma in his arms tightly.

When they got back to the party, Ryuichi noticed Tatsuha was leaving. "Where are you going?" Shuichi asked.

"Um, sorry something came up. Happy Birthday Shuichi. Goodnight, everyone," Tatsuha said. As he walked past Shuichi and Ryuichi, he said, "Goodnight Sakuma-san." And then he left.

Ryuichi stared after him in confusion and sadness.


	3. Hiro Likes Who

This one's really short, sorry...I normally write these in my Immunology class (cause I'm auditing lol) but we watched a movie today...but hopefully it won't sound too bad.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Tohma, please!" Tatsuha begged.

"No Tatsuha and if you ask again, I'll get security to throw you out," Tohma said, glaring at tatsuha.

Tatsuha sighed in defeat. The tickets to the just recently announced, sold out, Nittle Grasper concert, just slipped through his fingers. The young monk turned and walked out of the President of NG's office. As he was walking down the hallway, he passed Studio 3. The door was partially open and he could hear voices. '_What's with these doors always being partially open?_' he thought. But he decided to listen anyway.

"Shuichi, you have to understand, he's part of the band and Seguichi would never let me get near him," Hiro said.

Tatsuha gasped. '_Nakano likes Ryuichi?! Then that must mean..._' Tatsuha couldn't believe this, Hiroshi Nakano liked Ryuichi Sakuma and Ryuichi liked him back.

"Hiro, just tell him. I know he likes you back," Shuichi said.

This was just too much to handle in a week; finding out that the person your in love with likes someone else and that person likes them back. Tatsuha practically ran out of the building, accidentally dropping his wallet in the process, jumped on his bike, and rode all the way home to Kyoto, not stopping for anything.

**Inside Studio 3, after Tatsuha left**

"Shuichi, how do you know Suguru likes me back, it's not like he tells you anything," Hiro said, with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Because it's so obvious and I'm good at this kind of stuff," Shuichi replied, with his arms crossed as well and smirking.

"Obvious how?" Hiro asked.

"Do you not notice how everytime you talk to him or try to help him with carrying his things, he blushes?" Shuichi asked, in disbelief.

"No, I'm too busy trying not to make eye contact for very long," Hiro replied.

Shuichi smacked his forehead. "Just go talk to him. We'll worry about Seguichi later," Shuichi said.

"Yeah you're just confident you won't get killed because Yuki will protect you," Hiro mumbled as Shuichi pushed him out of the door.

As Shuichi watched Hiro walk down the hallway to the lobby, he noticed someone's wallet on the ground.

"Hmm, wonder who's this is?" Shuichi asked himself. He opened it up and saw the driver's license of Tatsuha.

'_Why would Tatsuha be here?'_ Shuichi thought. _'Oh yeah, Nittle Grasper tickets_'

Shuichi took the wallet and stuffed it into his bag to take home to Yuki and didn't think about the matter any longer.


	4. The Mess

Hiro walked towards the lobby trying to come up with a good way to ask out Suguru. When he finally got to the lobby, he looked around, only to find, no Suguru.

'_Hmm, I wonder where he went?_' Hiro thought. Sighing, Hiro turned around and walked back to Studio 3 where Shuichi was waiting.

**In Kyoto**

Tatsuha arrived at his house, got off the bike and walked up to the front door. Before he could unlock it, the door swung open.

"Tatsuha, there you are. Where have you been?" Mika asked, with her hands on her hips.

"I, um," Tatsuha began.

"You went to try and get Nittle Grasper tickets out of my husband again didn't you?" she said, accusingly.

"Maybe," Tatsuha answered, smiling and laughing nervously.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't get them, but can you help me with this?" Mika said.

"I'm sorry, sis, but I can't right now," Tatsuha said as he pushed through his sister and went upstairs. He went to his room and laid down on the bed, on his stomach.

"Ugh," he said, "this sucks!"

"What sucks?" a voice from the doorway asked.

Tatsuha rolled over and looked towards the door. Standing there was Tohma's cousin, Suguru.

"What are you doing here?" Tatsuha asked.

"Mika asked me to help her carry something as I was waiting in the lobby, so I agreed," he replied.

"Ah," Tatsuha said.

"Not that I really care, but would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Suguru asked.

"Everything," Tatsuha replied. "First everything was fine. I went to Shuichi's party you know?" At this point Suguru nodded his head. "Well, I just happened to find out, on my way to the bathroom, that Ryuichi liked someone. That's the real reason why I left. Then today as I was passing one of the recording rooms, I heard Nakano say he liked Ryuichi. I couldn't take it, so I came back here." Tatsuha looked at Suguru at this point and could tell the teen was upset about something.

"Suguru, is everything okay?" Tatsuha asked carefully.

A tear ran down Suguru's face. He quickly wiped it off and said, "Yes, I'm fine. I better go and help Mika." With that he quickly went down the stairs.

"Why was he upset?" Tatsuha said to himself, then he flopped back onto the bed in misery.

**Back with Shuichi**

"Yuki! I'm home," Shuichi said, loudly.

"Shut up brat, I'm trying to work," Yuki said in his office.

Shuichi just ignored him and went into Yuki's office. He pulled up a chair beside the desk and sat down.

"Ne, Yuki, have you ever felt like you're playing matchmaker for your friends?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki sighed, he hated it when Shuichi actually wanted to talk about something serious. "What's going on this time brat?" Yuki asked, as he stopped typing.

"Well, it's just for the past few days I've found out that two of my friends have had crushes but they're afraid to approach them and I told them to go for it, but..." Shuichi started saying.

"So you finally told Nakano to ask out Tohma's cousin, eh?" Yuki said, in a bored-like tone.

"How did you know?" Shuichi said, very surprised.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "It was obvious at your birthday party." Then he went back to typing.

"Oh...Oh! I found this at NG today," Shuichi said, running off into the living room where he put his backpack.

Yuki became nervous as to what his little lover had found because the last time he brought something home it was the cat-from-hell and Shuichi was mad at him for a week for kicking the thing out in the street.

Shuichi came skipping back in and laid Tatsuha's wallet down on the desk. "Here."

"What did you steal this?" Yuki asked lazily and taking a puff from his cigarette.

"No! I found it outside of the studio today, it's your brother's," Shuichi replied.

"Tatsuha?" Now that got Yuki's attention. He stopped typing and looked at Shuichi. "Why would that loser be at NG?"

"Nittle Grasper tickets?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, probably, but that doesn't explain why he was outside of your studio unless he was going to try to hit on you again," Yuki said, putting out his cigarette angrily.

"I hope not," Shuichi said, slightly blushing, remembering the embarassing incident.

"Hmm, well...maybe he was just being nosy and listened in on your conversation," Yuki said.

Shuichi gasped. "That's horrible Yuki."

"I'm just saying what the possibilities are brat. It's possible he heard you and your friend talking and got mad and stalked off," Yuki said.

"Why would he do that?" Shuichi said, then his eyes got big and he shouted, "Tatsuha likes Suguru?!"

"Sure, whatever. Now get out of here brat, I have to get back to work," Yuki said, typing once more.

Shuichi walked out of the office compliantly since he had so much to think about. This was getting much more complicated that just Ryuichi and Tatsuha and Hiro and Suguru. Shuichi moaned and layed on the couch. '_What have I gotten myself into?_'


	5. Clearing Up or Getting Worse

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Ryuichi sat on his couch with Kuma and was watching TV. Sadly, the 31 yr. old singer couldn't concentrate on what the cartoon was about. For the past four days his thoughts have been occupied by Tatsuha. He and Kuma didn't even have their weekly ice cream party, which was a big deal.

**_We need to get out of the house_**, Kuma said.

Ryuichi sighed. He knew he needed to leave. Four days was a long time to stay inside. Maybe he could go to the zoo today. But he couldn't go with just Kuma, he needed someone else there. He would call Tatsuha-kun! But he didn't know his number. '_I know I'll call Yuki and Shuichi's house_,' Ryuichi thought. Getting up from the couch, he grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

**Yuki's House**

"Brat, get the phone!" Yuki hollered, glasses on his face, cigarette in his mouth and typing furiously.

"Yuki, I'm trying to get ready for work. I'm already late," Shuichi whined from the bathroom.

Sighing, the novelist got up, put out his cigarette and answered the phone in the hallway.

"Yeah," Yuki said, answering the phone.

"Yuki-san?" A child-like voice said on the other end.

"Hold on, I'll get Shuichi," Yuki said.

"No, I wanted to talk to you," Ryuichi said.

"Oh?" Yuki replied.

"Y-yes, can I, um," Ryuichi started saying, "um.."

"Spit it out," Yuki half said, half yelled.

"Can I have Tatsuha-kun's number?" Ryuichi finally said.

"You, want my brother's phone number?" Yuki said, slightly disbelieving.

"Yes, please, Yuki-san," Ryuichi pleaded.

Yuki gave the singer his brother's cell number, said bye and hung up the phone.

"Yuki, who was that on the phone?" Shuichi asked, getting ready to go out the door.

Yuki debated on whether or not he should tease his lover and say it was an old girlfriend and they're going out to dinner, but he needed his peace and quiet soon, so he said, "It was your stupid idol." And he started walking towards his office.

"Sakuma-san? What did he want?" Shuichi asked.

"Tatsuha's number, now get out!" Yuki yelled from the office.

Shuichi yelled, "Bye!" And ran out the door, starting his trek to the NG building, all the while thinking if he should tell Ryuichi what he found out.

**Back with Ryuichi**

Ryuichi hung up the phone after talking to Yuki.

"Ne, Kuma do you think I should go ahead and get ready to go?" Ryuichi asked.

**_Sure_**, Kuma answered, trying to figure out who the bad guy was in his show.

Ryuichi ran into his room and started finding things to wear to the zoo and maybe something to get Tatsuha to notice him. After he was all done, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the monk's number. It seemed like the phone rang forever when Tatsuha finally answered.

"m'lo" a sleepy voice said on the other line.

"Hi Tats-kun!" Ryuichi said cheerfully.

There was a sound of something hitting the floor and then Tatsuha's voice said, "Sakuma-san! How-when did you get my number?"

"Yuki-san gave it to me," Ryuichi said.

"What?! I mean, oh, um, did you need something?" Tatsuha asked.

"Well, I want to go to the zoo today, but Kuma says I need another friend, so I decided to call Tats-kun and see if you wanted to come with us," Ryuichi said, happily.

There was a long pause and Ryuichi hoped the boy hadn't falled back asleep. Then Tatsuha finally said, "I'm sorry Sakuma-san. I can't go with you. Maybe another time.

"O-oh, okay," Ryuichi stuttered, not expecting him to not go. He quickly recovered with a cheerful, "Bye Tats-kun. I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye, Sakuma-san," Tatsuha replied, then both hung up the phone.

Ryuichi turned to Kuma and said, "He didn't want to go with me."

**_Maybe he's busy today?_** Kuma suggested.

"It didn't sound like that Kuma," Ryuichi said, sitting beside his pink friend.

**_Well I'm sure he had a good reason. Don't worry he's still your friend_**, Kuma said, consolingly.

Ryuichi shook his head yes, when his cell phone started ringing Rage Beat, meaning it was Shuichi calling.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi said excitingly, answering the phone.

"Hi Sakuma-san," Shuichi said.

"How are you Shu-chan? I'm going to the zoo with Kuma today," Ryuichi said.

"By yourself?" Shuichi asked.

"Yep. Tats-kun said he couldn't go today," Ryuichi stated.

"Sakuma-san, I'm afraid I have bad news," Shuichi said in a sad tone.

"What is it?" Ryuichi asked, wondering why his friend was so sad all of a sudden.

"I found out...," Shuichi started saying. He sighed and continued, "I found out that Tatsuha might like Suguru."

Ryuichi was speechless. He didn't know what to say or think or feel.

"Oh, is that all?" Ryuichi said, acting like it didn't effect him.

"Sakuma-san are you going to be alright?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course Shu-chan. I have to go to the zoo with Kuma now, he's telling me to hurry up. Bye!" Ryuichi said, quickly hanging up the phone before his friend could say anything else.

Ryuichi layed down on the couch beside Kuma. **_Guess we're not going to get out of the house after all huh_**? Kuma said while softly patting Ryuichi's head.

**At the Studio at NG**

K had just left for some reason, but by the way he was laughing as he left, Hiro didn't think he wanted to know what was going through their manager's head. Then Shuichi decided to leave, saying he had to make a phone call in the lobby, leaving Suguru and Hiro alone in the studio. Hiro was very nervous, now was the perfect opportunity to ask out Suguru. All of a sudden, SMACK! Hiro looked up at the person who had just slapped him.

"Suguru?" Hiro asked.

"You jerk! How could you? Leading me on and then liking that, that, ugh!" Suguru yelled at him.

Hiro's eyes were wide with shock. Leading him on? Liking who? He just didn't understand.

"Suguru, I don't know what you're talking about," Hiro said carefully, afraid Suguru was going to hit him again.

"Oh right, sure you don't. So you didn't tell Shuichi that you liked someone?" Suguru said accusingly.

"Well, yeah, I did, but-" Hiro was saying.

"See, you did. From now on Nakano, stay away from me as much as possible," Suguru said.

"Hey, now hold on Fujisaki. I don't think we're talking about the same thing here. Yesterday, I did tell Shuichi that I liked someone, but the person I said was you. I don't know where you got the idea that I like someone else," Hiro said, standing up angrily.

"Me?" Suguru said, meekly.

"Yes you, now I want to know where you got the idea that I liked, this, other person," Hiro said, glaring.

"Well, um, you see, Mika came in the building and made me go with her to her dad's house to get somethings for the upcoming party, which is supposed to be a surprise. Then Tatsuha came home and I happened to be coming back from the bathroom when I heard him say this sucks. So I decided to be nice for once and ask him what was wrong. Then he told me that he heard you say you like Ryuichi," Suguru explained.

"I liked who?!" Hiro said, not sure whether to be offended or not. Hiro pinched the bridge of his nose and then asked, "So only you and Tatsuha thought this?"

"Yes, as far as I know. I'm really sorry Na-- Hiro, I just thought..." Suguru said looking down.

"Well you thought wrong," Hiro said, lifting up Suguru's face with his hand.

Hiro bent down and kissed Suguru lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, Suguru's face was bright red, but he grabbed Hiro and pulled him forward kissing him again.

**In the lobby**

Shuichi sighed, hating himself for having to tell Ryuichi the bad news. He walked back to the studio and opened the door, only to find Hiro and Suguru lip-locked. Closing the door softly and leaning up against the wall with wide eyes, he thought, '_How am I going to tell Tatsuha, he'll be devastated._'

* * *

Hope this one was good, read and review plz! 


	6. Oh Man

First of all, thank you everyone who reviewed. Second, sorry for the OOC of Suguru last chapter and thank you Sakuma Sonnet for pointing that out to me, cause I didn't even think about it. Also, I apologize for not updating like usual. I had an Anatomy test and lab practical this week that I had to study for. Luckily I got a 98 on my test...didn't do as good on the practical ...but on with the story!!

* * *

Hiro and Suguru pulled away from each other panting and smiling. But before either could say anything, Shuichi walked back in.

"Hey Shuichi," Hiro said, as Suguru walked back to his keyboard. He pulled Shuichi off to the side.

"Hey you know the strangest thing happened. I was getting ready to ask out Suguru and he comes up and slaps me. He starts accusing me of leading him on and everything, so I demanded an explanation and what he said next was crazy," Hiro said, to a slightly confused Shuichi. "He thought that I liked Ryuichi Sakuma." Hiro started laughing as Shuichi's eyes got big. Quickly Shuichi asked, "Why would he think that?"

"Yuki's brother told him," Hiro said, still chuckling.

Finally it all clicked into the little singer's mind. '_Tatsuha didn't like Fujisaki, he thought Hiro liked Sakuma-san, meaning he must have over-heard me and Sakuma-san at the party and believe Sakuma-san liked Hiro back._'

"-ichi?"

"Shuichi?" Hiro asked, a little worried the hyperactive singer was spacing out.

"ByeHirogottago," Shuichi said really fast, grabbing his things, and running out of the building.

Hiro sighed and shook his head.

"Since the idiot just ran out on us, I'm going home," Suguru said, gathering his music.

"Let me give you a ride then," Hiro suggested.

**At Yuki's**

The door opened and a pink blur went by Yuki's office door.

"What are you doing here early?" Yuki asked. When he got no answer, he stopped typing and went into the living room to see what was going on. He found Shuichi sitting on the floor at the coffee table, writing furiously.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"I'm writing a letter on how much I love you Yuki," Shuichi said, still writing.

Yuki's eye twitched and he asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to die soon," Shuichi replied.

"Why do you say that?" Yuki asked, rolling his eyes and now leaning up against the wall.

Shuichi stopped writing and swallowed, "Because I told Sakuma-san that Tatsuha liked Fujisaki and Tatsuha really doesn't and I have to tell him today what I did."

Shuichi looked over at Yuki and saw the normally stoic, cold-hearted man, trying his best not to laugh.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki burst out laughing and turned and walked back to his office, then shut the door.

"Yuki's laughing. I really am going to die," Shuichi said.

**A few minutes later**

Shuichi dialed Tatsuha's number and prayed the monk would not answer the phone. Unfortunately, Buddha did not favor him today.

"Hello?" Tatsuha said.

"Ah, um, hey Tatsuha," Shuichi said.

"Oh, hey Shuichi," Tatsuha said, sounding a little more depressed than usual. "How are things with bro?"

"Fine, wonderful as ever," Shuichi said cheerfully.

"Yeah…I'm sure," Tatsuha said teasingly.

Shuichi let the comment slide and got back to the task at hand. "There's something I need to tell you Tatsuha," he said nervously.

"Okay what is it?" Tatsuha asked.

"Ah, um…" Shuichi started off with and then getting scared he said, "You know what, never mind. I gotta go."

"Shuichi what is it?" Tatsuha asked, demandingly.

"Nothing, bye!" Shuichi said, hanging up the phone, while Tatsuha was hollering "Shuichi!"

Shuichi sighed in relief, glad he didn't have to go through with that.

**About 20 min. later**

Someone opened the door and slammed it shut. Yuki stood up, opened the office door, and walked into the hallway to see who it was.

"What are you doing here loser?" Yuki asked.

Tatsuha ignored him and walked to the living room. Finding his target, he cornered him against the wall.

"Yuki!" Shuichi hollered.

"You got yourself into this," Yuki hollered from his office.

Tatsuha smirked and said, "So Shu-chan, what is it you need to tell me? I have a feeling it's something to do with Sakuma-san."

"Someone told you already?" Shuichi asked surprised.

"Told me what?" Tatsuha said, now with a confused look on his face.

Outside, birds were sitting on the electric wires, peacefully, when they heard, "YOU TOLD SAKUMA-SAN WHAT?!" and they flew off.

* * *

Sorry it's short...I really thought it was longer than this...but you know the drill...


	7. Is it the end

Well sorry it took a little while, I kind of got a writer's block and I've got finals coming up soon, so I've been studying some for that. So enjoy!

* * *

Tatsuha sat on the couch with his head in his hands and sighing. '_Why?_' Was all the could think. Shuichi sat down on the other end of the couch, slightly shaking because of Tatsuha's outburst.

"Shuichi?" Tatsuha asked.

Shuichi jumped at the sound of Tatsuha's voice. "Y-yes?" Shuichi replied.

"Please, explain to me, why you told Sakuma-san I liked Fujisaki," Tatsuha said, trying not to yell at the musician again.

"Well, I found your wallet outside of the studio and brought it home to Yuki. Yuki came up with the idea that maybe you got mad about something you overheard. Which eaves dropping's not very nice you know," Shuichi said.

"Yes, but this doesn't tell me why you told Sakuma-san," Tatsuha said.

Shuichi sighed. '_I hope Sakuma-san doesn't get mad,_' he thought. "Sakuma-sanlikesyou," Shuichi said, hurriedly.

Tatsuha knew he didn't hear that. It wasn't possible was it? "Come again?" Tatsuha asked.

"Sakuma-san likes you," Shuichi said again.

Tatsuha was ecstatic. His dream had finally come true. He almost started to do a happy dance, when he remembered his brother's pink-haired idiot told Sakuma-san he didn't like him. Tatsuha turned and glared at Shuichi.

"Eeep," Shuichi said as Tatsuha grabbed him by the shirt. Tatsuha thrusted Shuichi's cell phone into the singer's face and said, "Call him."

"But, what do you want me to say?" Shuichi asked as Tatsuha sat him back down on the floor. As Shuichi dialed the number, Tatsuha said, "Just say, you have to talk to him in PERSON."

Shuichi sighed.

**At Ryuichi's House**

"Kuma! It's time for our bath!" Ryuichi yelled from the bathroom.

**_Oh Buddha help me_**, Kuma said.

Suddenly the phone rang. The pink stuffed animal fainted.

Ryuichi came into the living room to answer the phone. Noticing Kuma had fallen over he said, "Oh, Kuma." But he answered the phone anyway.

"Hello, this Ryuichi, na no da," Ryuichi said.

"Hello Sakuma-san," Shuichi's voice said on the other end.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi yelled.

"Sakuma-san are you busy?" Shuichi asked.

"Hmm, well I was about to give Kuma his bath," Ryuichi stated.

"I need to talk to you," Shuichi stated.

"You are talking to me silly," Ryuichi stated, slightly giggling.

In the background, Ryuichi heard, "Invite him over for ice-cream or something." '_Was that Tatsuha? I really want to see him, but he doesn't like me._"

"Shu I do-" Ryuichi started to say.

"Sakuma-san please come over for ice-cream, we'll have so much fun." Shuichi said happily.

**_Go_**, Kuma said, finally coming to.

"Okay, Shu-chan, I'll be over in a little bit," Ryuichi said.

"Yay! Bye Sakuma-san," Shuichi yelled into the phone.

"Bye!" Ryuichi said, just as loud and hanging up the phone.

Ryuichi turned to Kuma and said, "Well, since we're going out, you need to be clean."

As Kuma was being carried to the bathroom, he said **_Me and my big mouth_**.

**Back with Shuichi**

Shuichi ran into Yuki's office and clung to the author. "Yuki," Shuichi said.

"Get off brat, I'm working," Yuki said, still typing.

"But Yuki, I need you to go and get ice-cream," Shuichi said.

"No," Yuki said.

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined again.

"No, now get the hell out!" Yuki said.

Shuichi smirked and quickly grabbed Yuki's keys, saying, "Fine, I'll drive and go get it."

Yuki jumped up and said, "Hell no brat. I'll go and get your damn ice-cream."

"Yay, Yuki loves me!" Shuichi yelled and danced around.

Yuki put on his shoes and went and got some ice-cream. When he came back, he slipped off his shoes, threw the ice-cream onto the table, walked inside his office and slammed the door. Then the door opened and Shuichi landed outside in the hallway, then it shut again. But before Shuichi could start whining again, the door bell rang. Shuichi got up and answered the door.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi yelled.

"Hi Sakuma-san! Come in," Shuichi said.

Shuichi shut the door behind Ryuichi and then led the 31 yr. old singer to the living room where Tatsuha was. Ryuichi cautiously sat down near Tatsuha.

"I need to go to the restroom, excuse me," Shuichi said, suddenly.

Now it was just Tatsuha and Ryuichi alone.

"How are you today Sakuma-san?" Tatsuha asked.

"Good, Kuma got a bath today," Ryuichi said, cheerfully.

"Well, I thought Kuma looked very nice today," Tatsuha said smiling.

Ryuichi's heart sped up, when Tatsuha smiled at Kuma.

"Sakuma-san," Tatsuha said, "I need to talk to you about something.

Out of nowhere, and much to Tatsuha's surprise, Ryuichi burst into tears.

'_Oh no, what do I do?_' Tatsuha thought. So he did what came natural. He pulled Ryuichi into an embrace and said, "Don't cry."

Ryuichi calmed down a little, still sniffling, and decided to snuggle into Tatsuha, enjoying his embrace.

Tatsuha noticed Ryuichi snuggled closer to him and he smiled. "Sakuma-san-" he started to say.

"Ryuichi," Ryuichi said.

"Huh?" Tatsuha asked.

"Call me Ryuichi," Ryuichi said, his sentence slightly muffled from speaking into Tatsuha.

Tatsuha took a deep breath and said, "Ryuichi, why were you crying?"

"Because Tats-chan doesn't like me anymore," Ryuichi said.

Tatsuha was going to kill Shuichi. He started to stroke Ryuichi's hair and said, "That's not true, I do like you, very much."

"Not the way I like you Tats-chan," Ryuichi said as he wrapped his arms around the young monk and started to sob softly.

Tatsuha decided the only way he was going to get through to the singer was to show him. He pulled away from Ryuichi, who looked hurt by the action, stroked his cheek and then leaned forward and kissed the man on the lips softly. He pulled back resisting the urge to kiss Ryuichi feverishly.

Ryuichi touched his lips and said, "Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha, a little surprise Ryuichi had used his whole first name without a suffix, said, "I told you Ryuichi, I really like you, in the same way you like me. I always have, just apparently Shuichi got mixed up on his information and messed up things a little."

Ryuichi's mouth made the oh shape and he started to giggle. Tatsuha looked at Ryuichi in confusion. Ryuichi bopped Tatsuha lightly on the head and said, "Silly Tats-chan." Then he pulled the monk into a more passionate kiss.

Shuichi walked back into the living room and saw the two kissing passionately. He quietly walked back towards Yuki's office and went inside. Yuki looked up and was about to yell at him, when he noticed his brat was smiling. He held his arm out and Shuichi walked to him and was pulled onto Yuki's lap.

"So it's fixed now is it?" Yuki asked, slightly resting his head on Shuichi, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Yep, it is," Shuichi said, happily.

"Come here," Yuki said, pulling Shuichi into a kiss.

* * *

Is it the end? Maybe lol...you know the drill.


	8. Epilogue

Lol. Well, I know it seems almost pointless to add an epilogue after all this time, but...I intended to add one anyways, I just didn't know what to write, then finals came up and Christmas Break...and now I'm back at school, being even more busy...so, yeah. Very sorry. But this is really really really really short. And there could be some OOC, but here's the end, the real end. Later!

**

* * *

**

**A few days later**

Laughter was heard throughout the house, followed by a, "Yuki!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There happened to be a party going on. In the living room sat Hiro, Suguru, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Yuki, and of course Shuichi. Shuichi had decided to invite everyone over to apologize for the misunderstanding.

"So everyone, that's what happened and I'm very sorry," Shuichi said, bowing profusely.

Hiro was the first to speak. "Since everything ended up fine, it's okay, _this_ time. But next time don't let your brain jump to conclusions."

Shuichi smilied and nodded his head.

"Yes Shindou-san, because next time I really will quit Bad Luck," Suguru said, with his arms crossed.

Shuichi was happy again because it seemed like everything was okay.

"And," Tatsuha added, "the next time you tell Sakuma-san something about me before asking, I will, hurt you."

Shuichi got a scared look on his face and backed up to the couch, accidentally sitting on Yuki.

"Oy, brat, get off," Yuki said, pushing him onto the floor.

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
